walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherry (Fear)
Sherry is a survivor of the outbreak set to appear in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead, as well as a crossover character coming from The Walking Dead. She is the ex-wife of Dwight, and a former member of the Saviors where she served as one of Negan's "wives". After escaping the Saviors, she fled across the country, chased by some bad people and searched for by Dwight following the Saviors' defeat. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. TV Series Season 5 "Humbug's Gulch" At a walker roadblock, Dwight attacks June and John Dorie, believing that they have done something with Sherry as the car they are driving matches the registration her last note had been on. After a brief skirmish at Humbug's Gulch, the two subdue Dwight and find his notes from Sherry which indicate that she's running from someone. Dwight later risks his life to search the car for another note, but finds nothing, becoming suicidal at the thought that Sherry is gone and he will never find her. Having found the car at Camp Cackleberry where all the residents died, the two avoid telling Dwight where they got it and encourage him not to give up and to continue searching. That night, after taking out an entire herd of walkers alongside John and June, Dwight inscribes a note to Sherry on a wall that he is "Still Looking." Using his training as a former police officer, John discovers that the VIN on the car Dwight searched does not match the registration that Sherry left for him, meaning that Dwight found the wrong car. John suggests that this is further proof that Sherry might still be alive somewhere and possibly left him her next note in the correct vehicle. When Morgan Jones arrives shortly thereafter, Dwight tells him about his search and states that after Sherry hit Georgia, everything seemed to drive her further west. "The Little Prince" Dwight continues his search for Sherry with the help of John Dorie, telling him some of the events that caused their separation. Dwight credits his survival and reason for living to Sherry. While at a diner where a man committed suicide after being shot by someone who stole his food, John spots another note from Sherry on a piece of order paper. On the note, Sherry reveals that she had to leave Route 30, meaning that Dwight has been searching the wrong road for her the whole time. Following Sherry's note, the two men finally locate the vehicle the registration pointed to outside of a house. As Dwight searches the house, John searches the car and finds another note from Sherry. In the note, Sherry reveals that she was the one who shot the man in self-defense and she no longer wishes for Dwight to search for her as she can't bear for him to get hurt on her account. Dwight finds no sign of Sherry in the house, but his hope is reignited. Rather than reveal the truth to him, John lies that he found nothing in the car. "Channel 5" Virginia reveals to Dwight that she had looked for Sherry as she promised at Tank Town. Virginia was able to find an engineer at the Super Lanes who had broken bread with Sherry just a few months before and Sherry was really worried about Dwight. When Dwight shows disbelief at Virginia's story, Virginia points out that she knows Sherry's name which Dwight didn't mention in the documentary Morgan's group left behind. "End of the Line" Dwight hallucinates hearing Sherry's voice over the radio before finding a group of horses. Dwight later gives his and Sherry's wedding rings to John and June, stating that he will find Sherry his own way someday and when it happens, it will be a fresh start. As a result, they won't need the rings anymore. Season 6 Sherry will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sherry has killed: *1 unnamed man (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"End of the Line" (Voice Only) Season 6 TBA Trivia *It is revealed in "Humbug's Gulch" that Sherry has been traveling across the country for over a year since her escape from the Sanctuary. *Sherry is one of the seven characters in the universe to be in both TV shows, in this case, in the Original TV Series and the Companion Series, followed by Morgan Jones, Paul Rovia, Carol Peletier, Rick Grimes, Dwight, and Beta. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive